


Sam and Dean Drabble

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67





	Sam and Dean Drabble

“You’re my little biiiitch, in every sense of the term,” Lucifer hissed.

“No,” Sam gasped through Lucifer’s hand squeezing his throat tighter and tighter, “you’re not real.”

“You keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better,” Lucifer let go and Sam fell to floor of the cage, sucking in lungfuls of air.

Sam pushed himself back to a standing position, clenching his eyes shut. He pressed the scar on his palm, begging reality to come back. “This is not real. I’m not in the cage.”

Lucifer spun around to face him, eyes flashing red in the darkness. “Oh you’re here all right.” He reared back and punched Sam in the jaw. Sam fell to the floor of the cage once again, blood dripping from his mouth.

Sam shook his head, barely holding on to consciousness. “This can’t be happening.”

“I’m so happy you’re back Sam. I was getting tired of talking to myself,” Lucifer knelt down in front of him and Sam backed away, withdrawing into the corner of the cage. 

“No…no…no…no!” He pulled his knees into his chest, burying his head in his arms.

“Sam, come on, it’s not that bad,” Lucifer touched his knee and Sam stiffened, frozen in fear.

“Sammy, I missed you. Didn’t you miss me? Sam? Sam? SAM!”

Sam looked up, eyes blurry with tears. “Dean?” 

“Sam, what’s going on? I heard you all the way in my room.” Dean was sitting on Sam’s bed, his hand resting on Sam’s knee. Sam was pushed all the way against the headboard, knees drawn into his chest. He stared at Dean, trying to make sure he was real, before wiping the tears from his eyes. 

He tried to laugh it off, pushing past Dean to jump off his bed, “Nothin’ man, don’t worry about it.”

Dean wasn’t buying it. He stood in front of Sam, placing his hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing. “Sam, what happened?”

“It was just a nightmare Dean. I’m fine.”

“Nightmare about what? I heard you yelling no.”

Sam cleared his throat, debating whether to tell him or not. “I–I was in the cage again.”

“The cage?”

“Yeah. With Lucifer.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Here, sit down.” 

He guided his little brother down gently until he was sitting on his bed. Dean sat down next to him, making sure Sam wasn’t going to run out of the room. “Tell me.”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “Not much to tell. Just the usual. Me trying to convince myself it wasn’t real and him telling me it was.”

Dean sighed. “What brought this on? I thought these nightmares had stopped.”

“I don’t know man. I guess confronting him in the President’s body brought back some bad memories.”

Dean put his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “All right. Well, do you wanna go back to sleep or go to a bar and get drunk?”

Sam huffed a laugh. “I think I’ll just get some coffee and do some research.”

“Nerd.” Dean teased.

“Yeah yeah,” Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs.

They stood and walked out of Sam’s bedroom, Dean headed towards his room and Sam to the kitchen.

“Sammy?”

Sam stopped and turned around, “Yeah?”

Dean didn’t say anything else, just closed the distance between them in two short strides, grabbing Sam in a bone crushing hug. Sam closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his big brother. Dean patted him once on the back and released him, nodding his head.

“Go do some research geek-boy.”


End file.
